Storage capacities of non-volatile memory devices continue to increase. Accordingly, from a technical standpoint, non-volatile memory devices may be used as a primary storage sub-system for a computer.
However, such an approach presents challenges, the first of which is cost. Present solid state non-volatile memory sub-systems may include Flash memory devices. Present memory devices may include one-time programmable (OTP) and read-write (RW) memory regions on the same device. Such approaches may be expensive.
Another challenge is protection of critical portions of the code used to run computers. Such code is subject to malicious code and overwriting by hackers. Present solid state non-volatile memory sub-systems for computers may fail to protect the critical portions of the code.
A more affordable solid state non-volatile memory sub-system including storage space for critical operating code that is protected from overwrite is desirable.